


Tahanan

by dimawari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, SOFT AS FUCK, SakuAtsu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tagalog, Timeskip, Top Miya Atsumu, filipino smut, mas soft pa sa pwet ni kiyoomi, soft, tagalog smutt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimawari/pseuds/dimawari
Summary: Short, walang plot, only fluff.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Tahanan

_Atsumu, you fucking bastard. Putangina ka._

Gustong-gustong isigaw ni Kiyoomi lahat sa taong kaharap ang lahat dahil sa ipinararamdam nitong sarap. Abot langit na ang halinghing nito sa bawat haplos at init na inihahatid ng taong nakapaibabaw sa kanya.

_Putangina._

Hindi malaman ng mga kamay ni Kiyoomi kung saan na kakapit. Puno na rin ng kalmot at sugat mula sa pagdiin ng mga kuko nito ang likuran ni Atsumu. Halos masakal na niya rin ito sa higpit ng pagsabit niya sa leeg nito sa tuwing bibilisan at hahaluan pa ng gigil at pwersa ang bawat pagpasok nito sa kanya.

At halos mapunit na rin niya ang kobre kama sa tuwing umaabot sa kadulu-duluhan niya ang kahabaan nito sa loob niya.

"Omi, shit." Mababang ungol nito sa tenga niya na siya namang nagpatindig ng mga balahibo niya sa katawan. Kagaya niya, hindi na rin maipinta ang itsura ni Atsumu. Hingal at pawis. Dumadaing kada pagbayo nito sa kanya. "Gago, bakit ang sarap mo?"

Tumawa ito habang umiiling-iling pa. "Hindi ko na alam kung may mas sasarap pa sayo, Omi, at wala na kong balak alamin pa 'yon."

"Sayong-sayo lang ako."

"Atsumu..."

"Fuck. Baby, sex with you is enough to make me high. _You_ are enough to make me so fucking high."

\---

Sa lahat ng ayaw ni Kiyoomi, 'yong maingay, magulo, mayabang, _bleached_ ang buhok, at may numerong trese sa _jersey_.

Sobrang salungat nito sa mga ugaling hinahanap niya sa isang tao. Kumbaga si Atsumu 'yong tipo ng taong ipagdarasal niyang 'wag na 'wag niya sanang makilala kahit kailan. Kahit makasalubong man lang sa _hallway_ palabas ng _gym_ o makasabay sa pila sa isang _cafe_ o makabanggaan sa tawiran tuwing _rush hour_.

Akala niya kasi, ang pagdistansya sa maraming tao at katahimikan ang magpapasaya sa kanya. Pero simula nang dumating si Atsumu sa buhay niya, lahat nagbago. Gano'n naman talaga ata, 'di ba? May taong sisira at sisira talaga ng mga plano mo sa buhay, mapaganda man o hindi, talagang may darating talaga kahit anong mangyari.

Miya Atsumu. Basag-katahimikan.

Pero bakit gano'n? Bakit mas nasasapawan ata ng lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Kiyoomi ang lakas ng mga tawa ni Atsumu?

Bakit sa bawat pagngiti nito sa kanya, hindi na mawari ng utak niya kung anong unang ipoproseso. Ano ba muna? 'Yung mapupulang labi? Kung paano nabubura ang kunot sa noo nito? 'Yung kung paano naniningkit ang mga mata kasabay ng pag-angat ng mga gilid ng labi nito? 'Yung kasabay na mahinang tawa nito tuwing ngingiti na tanging siya lang ang nakakarinig?

O 'yung kung paano tila dinadala siya sa mga ulap sa simpleng ngiti lang ni Atsumu dahil alam niyang para sa kanya lang ang mga iyon?

"Manahimik ka na nga, Miya." irap niya.

"Okay po." Kindat ni Atsumu sa kanya. Alam kasi ni Atsumu na kung hindi siya titigil sa panghaharot at pang-aasar kay Kiyoomi ay aalis na ito sa puwesto nito. Hindi niya alam kung saan nagpupunta si Kiyoomi pero sigurado siyang maglalabas lang ng kilig 'yon kung saan.

_I just want you to be comfortable enough with me na hindi mo na kailangang itago kung ano ba talaga 'yung nararamdaman mo, Omi. I want to be your comfort zone. Because you are mine._

_You are my comfort zone._

"You are my definition of home, mahal ko." Marahang bulong ni Atsumu habang itinatago sa likod ng tenga ni Kiyoomi ang nakaharang nitong buhok sa mukha. Mas nasilayan ng liwanag ng bukang-liwayway ang namumula nitong mga pisngi na siyang dahan-dahang binigyan ng kayakap ng maliliit at magagaang mga halik.

Kung anong ikinarahas ng mga galaw ni Atsumu sa gabi ay siya namang ikinabanayad nito pagkatapos na tila isa na muling babasaging porselana si Kiyoomi sa umaga. Na para bang hindi napuno ng mura at malalaswang ungol nito ang kwarto nila sa tuwing dadating sa rurok ng sarap at init sa pagsasama nila.

Sa umaga, paliliguan siya ni Atsumu at marahang kukuskusin ang likuran gamit ang malambot na bimpo. Patutuyuin at susuklayin ang buhok niya pagtapos. Ipagluluto siya ng umagahan. At habang nagpapahinga na sila sa sala ay mamasahihin pa nito ang mga hita't binti niya.

Iyong mga matatamis na salita at mga ganitong gawi ang patuloy na humihigit kay Kiyoomi paakyat sa langit. Bawat katagang lumalabas sa bibig ng kasintahan, isang hakbang sa daanang tinatahak niya papunta sa mga bisig nito. Bawat sarap ng mga salita nito, siyang paglayo niya sa katahimikan, sa kalungkutan, sa pag-iisa, sa takot, at sa lugar na walang kasiguraduhan.

Dahil kay Atsumu, naging musika na sa pandinig niya ang sigla ng pagsasalita nito, na kung wala ang ingay nito sa mumunti nilang tahanan, tila mabibingi na siya sa katahimikan. Iyong katahimikang kinagisnan niya noon ay para ng estranghero sa kanya. Ni hindi na niya maalala ang pakiramdam ng nag-iisa na tanging hininga lang niya ang naririnig niya.

At kung bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon pumili, paulit-ulit niyang pipiliin ang ingay na inihahatid ng pinakamamahal. Ang pagtawag nito sa pangalan niya sa tuwing babatiin siya nito na para bang iyon ang pinaka masayang parte sa kung ano man ang sasabihin nito sa kanya.

Magkasalungat man ang depinisyon ng ingay at katahimikan, mas nahanap pa rin ni Kiyoomi sa kaingayan ng kasintahan ang kapayapaan.

Isinandal ni Kiyoomi ang noo niya sa dibdib ni Atsumu saka isiniksik ng mas maiigi ang sarili sa mga bisig nito. Naramdaman niya ang mas paghigpit ng yakap nito sa kanya at kamuntik ng maluha si Kiyoomi sa kung gaano kapayapa sa piling ni Atsumu.

"Ikaw rin ang akin, tangi." sambit ni Kiyoomi. "You are my home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Tinry ko lang magsulat ng medyo mahaba pero 'di ko kaya kasi wala akong masyadong braincells hahaha gusto ko lang sila maglampungan ng slight. Siguro ito 'yung first smutt ko na ganyang katindi (well, at least for me na nagsusulat) kaya maikli lang. Pota hindi po ako chukchakan master sornaman. 
> 
> Hope you liked it kahit wala namang plot talaga HAHAHA ty


End file.
